111013auranate
p, li { white-space: pre-wrap; } -- tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 22:40 -- 10:40 TC: Nate, you there? (I got something for ya) 10:40 AC: hmm? 10:41 TC: Two things actually (possibly even three!) 10:41 AC: damn 10:41 AC: it's like christmas up in here 10:41 TC: first up is this: 10:42 -- tiredCaligrapher TC sends TCs_Guide_to_SBURB.txt to acquiredCarne -- 10:42 AC: cool 10:43 AC: keeping everyone on the same page 10:43 AC: good idea 10:43 TC: Yeah, I was getting frustrated with the lack of info on this game, compiling what we know seemed pretty logical 10:44 TC: and that brings me to my second reason for pestering you: A question! 10:44 AC: alright 10:44 AC: what is it? 10:45 TC: I've been trying to map out how everyones connected to eachother (servers/clients and such) 10:45 AC: yeah 10:45 TC: and this mess with jack has me questioning whos serving whom 10:45 AC: I've got 10:45 AC: err 10:45 AC: had Dean 10:46 TC: I heard hes gone MIA, can you still see him on your side? 10:46 AC: nope 10:47 AC: he disappeared while I was looking away 10:47 AC: slippery bastard 10:47 TC: are you still connected? (can you still move stuff and place machines?) 10:48 AC: I think so 10:48 TC: interesting.. I wonder what happened... 10:49 TC: is your server still connected as well? (who is it btw?) 10:50 AC: server? 10:50 AC: no 10:50 AC: seeing as I don't have one yet 10:59 TC: Well I'd be happy to be your server! (If I can find a server of my own, that is) 11:00 TC: you should read over my guide, its not finished yet, but I think it'll prove quite usefull to you 11:01 AC: cool 11:01 AC: probably for the best I have the person with their head on their shoulders 11:01 AC: as my server 11:02 TC: =D I'm sure it'll be a blast 11:02 AC: no doubt 11:03 TC: got any tips for me, one server to another? 11:03 AC: uhh 11:03 AC: check the closet 11:03 TC: ? 11:04 AC: that's where Dean was 11:05 AC: would have saved me a lot of trouble 11:05 AC: figuring out what was going on before it happened 11:07 TC: maybe you can tell me more about that actually (how did jack even get dean in that closet?) 11:07 AC: dunno how 11:08 AC: but used his pesterchum to make us all think he wasn't part of the game 11:08 TC: geeze, yet another mystery to add to the list 11:09 AC: there's way too many questions 11:10 TC: Well im going to get some more work done on this guide (These questions wont answer themselves!)... I'll pester you again if I find out anymore 11:10 AC: cool 11:10 AC: I'll let you know when I'm set up to enter 11:11 AC: get some firsthand experience at the game 11:13 TC: kk, and let me know if the Dean situation changes at all (the whole thing has me quite worried) 11:13 TC: well, ttfn -- tiredCaligrapher TC ceast pestering acquiredCarne AC at 23:13 --